PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT (CANCER HEMATOPOIESIS AND IMMUNOLOGY) The mission of Cancer Hematopoiesis and Immunology (CHI) Program is hewed to the tenet of collaborative transdisciplinary research that is aligned with the UMCCC strategic research priorities. Members of the CHI Program are committed to the pursuit of research that defines the fundamental roles of immune and non- immune hematopoietic cells in cancer as well as post-transplantation therapies. Working under the broad theme of cellular and innate immunity, normal and malignant hematopoiesis, and hematopoietic stem cell transplantation biology, the CHI Program seeks to develop translational approaches that will improve hematopoietic cell transplantation (HCT) outcomes and hasten the development of novel vaccination strategies. Toward these goals, the CHI Program is a diverse, interdisciplinary research group comprised of 24 members from 10 departments within three University of Michigan schools/colleges. The CHI Program has $10.3M in annual direct funding (88% peer-reviewed), with $2.7M from the NCI, $5.3M from other NIH sources and $2.3M in additional support. During the past project period, the Program generated 376 publications, including high impact reports appearing in Cell, Nature, Science, NEJM, and the JCI. The CHI Program enjoys strong interactions with other UMCCC members, underlined by 24% of their publications arising from intra- programmatic efforts and 43% from inter-programmatic collaborations. To build on these advances, Program aims include: 1) elucidate molecular mechanisms regulating normal immune/non-immune hematopoietic cell function during homeostasis and their alterations in cancer and HCT, 2) characterize the role of the tissue microenvironment in controlling the function and regulation of immune cells in cancer, hematopoiesis and HCT and 3) define key concepts, approaches, and reagents in preclinical studies to translate the most compelling advances into the clinic via collaboration with the Translational and Clinical Research (TACR) Program. As such, CHI Program members support the UMCCC mission by performing state-of-the-art research underlying both major and less common cancer types within our catchment area, while training the next generation of cancer researchers, and promoting collaboration with other UMCCC Programs and beyond.